


gimme shelter [podfic]

by peacefulboo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds her in the middle of a warm winter, a few months shy of two years after the world ended, when all he has to his name is a fractured mind and a gaping wound and a rucksack full of things designed to kill. [fanfic written by anomalocaris, read by peacefulboo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	gimme shelter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anomalocaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalocaris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [gimme shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693980) by [anomalocaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalocaris/pseuds/anomalocaris). 



> When I first read this fic I was blown away by how beautifully the language flowed. I wish I had done it better service, but I hope y'all enjoy it! It was a privelege to read it.

**Archive Link** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gimme-shelter) (42 MB) 

**Length** : 00:45:46

Feedback is always appreciated (both the love kind and the critical kind). Enjoy!


End file.
